gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Smooth Criminal
Smooth Criminal is a song originally sung by Michael Jackson, originally from his 1987 "Bad" album. The song was sung by Santana and Sebastian in the episode Michael, the eleventh episode of the third season. The song is sung when Santana decides to visit Dalton Academy in order to confront Sebastian about what he did to Blaine after their "Michael Jackson Glee Club sing-off" in the parking lot. The diva-off takes place in a room full of chairs. Sebastian orders his fellow Warblers to leave the room while the duel takes place, Santanaa asks the two cello players (2CELLOS) to stay in the room with them to provide the music while theyn sing. After the performance, they argue about who was better and Santana continues to question Sebastian about what he put into the Slushie (to which she hopes to receive an answer as she was hiding a recorder inside her bra). After Santana gets Sebastian to admit he spyced the slushie with rock salt, Santana gets slushied by him. Lyrics Sebastian: Uh, as he came into the window It was the sound of a crescendo, uh! He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down, It was her doom Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK, Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana and Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK (Sebastian: uh!) There's a sign in the window That he struck you - A crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Sebastian: uh!) And then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Santana and Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been hit by Santana and Sebastian: A Smooth Criminal Sebastian: Uh, So they came into the outway It was Sunday - What a black day, uh! Mouth to mouth resuscitation Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian and Santana: Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK There's a sign in the window That he struck you - a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! And Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Annie are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been struck by Santana and Sebastian: A Smooth Criminal Santana (Sebastian): I don't know! (Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window) I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie) I don't know! (He came into your apartment) I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet) I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom) I don't know! (You were struck down) (It was your doom''' - with Santana: Annie!) (Annie are you OK?) Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK) Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window) Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie) Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment) Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!) Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom) Dang gone it! (You were struck down) (It was your doom - Annie!) '''Sebastian: You've been hit by Sebastian and Santana: You've been struck by A Smooth Criminal Trivia *Coincidentally, when Naya played the "Michael Jackson Experience" (a game for Xbox's Kinect), she danced to this song. *The Spanish name "Santana" translates to "Saint Anne" in English. This means, Santana is literally "Annie". *In addition, Saint Anne is the patron saint of the region called "Brittany" in France. *The set-up they had for the performance is the same set-up 2CELLOS (who also played the cello players featured in the episode) had for their "Smooth Criminal" video. *This song sold 104,000 singles digitally. *The first shots of this video were directed. The remaining shots were improvised by Naya and Grant. Errors *A cameraman can be spotted on the very right during the performance. Gallery glee-smooth-criminal.jpg Smooth Criminal6.jpg Smooth Criminal6.jpg 660px-1,662,0,360-SliderMichael.jpg 1326925546.jpg Glee 38907.jpg SebtanaSm.gif Criminal.jpg Dcf197170342453.jpg Videos thumb|250px|left thumb|250px|right thumb|250px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sebastian Smythe Category:Season Three Songs